


I've Got a Boyfriend, I Swear

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucy drags him to a disgustingly heterosexual bar, Natsu is forced to deal with boredom and unwanted advances, and wants to get out ASAP. Luckily, another man in the bar is encountering similar issues, and decides he can kill two birds with one very gay stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Boyfriend, I Swear

"Luce, you told me this was a gay bar," Natsu grumbled, sitting at the bar counter of the night club his friend had dragged him to.

"I said there would be gays here," Lucy corrected him, giggling, already tipsy. "And I wasn't wrong."

"Oh?" Natsu responded bitterly. "Point me out one gay guy."

Lucy held up a finger, waved it around slightly, before poking Natsu (rather hard) on the nose. "There's one!"

"Piss off," Natsu groaned, slamming his head against the counter, as the pleasant white haired bartender simply continued her wiping down of it around him, as she smiled slightly.

"Don't give your friend such a hard time," the bartender, Mirajane said reassuringly, as Natsu raised his head to look at her. "With a name like _Fairy Tail_ , a lot of people confuse our bar for a gay one. You're bound to find someone if you look."

Natsu nodded in acknowledgement, and glanced around. While he did spot a few gay couples, such as a burly blonde man with a cute green-haired guy on his arm, taking up a booth to themselves, and a blonde in white and a brunette in black dancing very closely to the disco trash blaring from the speakers under the colourful lights, Natsu noticed that all the clearly single people were hitting on the opposite gender, much to his disappointment.

"Damn heteros," he growled, and Lucy laughed.

"Oh speaking of," she grinned, as a light brown haired man in a suit, suddenly appeared beside her. He took her hand in his own ring-covered one.

"Mon chérie, may I have this dance?" he asked charmingly.

"Ooh, he's German," the usually intelligent Lucy blurted out. "Sure thing handsome," she agreed, taking his hand.

Natsu shuddered at this blatant display of heterosexuality before him. As Lucy abandoned him, ignoring his cries of "Traitor!", he returned to scanning the club for fly gay honeys, a phrase he would not stop using no matter how often Lucy begged him. The only man in the immediate vicinity that caught his eye was a _damn fine_   and inexplicably shirtless raven-haired man, but he was obviously being hit on by a pretty blue-haired lady. Natsu simply ordered a Sprite and resigned himself to a night of boredom. ...that is if the heavens hadn't decided to answer his prayers in the worst way possible.

"Yo Pinky," a tan, red-haired man smirked, sliding into Lucy's vacant stool.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Hey."

"For a hottie at a club, you sure do look bored," the mystery man continued. Natsu ignored him, having dealt with his type before.

"The name's Cobra," the man carried on, unconcerned by Natsu's silence. "And I'm famous for my venom. Wanna know why?"

"No."

"It's because," Cobra evidently didn't think the object of his lust had any opinion on the matter, leaning over and whispering in Natsu's ear, a hand simultaneously snaking under Natsu's black shirt and playing with the waist of his matching pants. " _Once I get inside you, you won't be able to walk for days_."

Natsu was repulsed by the these words and these actions, and fully intended to break the hand that Cobra was trying to reach his ass with, when suddenly another hand entered the fray, grabbing Cobra harshly by the wrist and pulling him away. Both Natsu and Cobra's eyes darted to this third party.

"Hands off _my_ boyfriend, asshole," the shirtless raven spat dangerously, clenching Cobra's arm painfully tightly. Natsu took a second to register what he had said, and looked in confusion from the raven man to the blue-haired lady at his side.

"What's your deal?!" Cobra barked.

"Leave Gray-sama's boyfriend alone, and we won't call the police for your obvious sexual harassment," the woman beside the man, apparently called Gray, warned Cobra, as Gray relinquished his hold on him, who glared at the three before traipsing off. Natsu opened his mouth to question being referred to twice as "Gray's boyfriend", before Gray pulled him to his feet and hugged him in apparent relief. Then, Gray whispered in his ear "Please just go along with it". Natsu was taken aback, before nodding slightly.

Gray broke them apart, still holding Natsu's hands in his own, and turned to look at his companion. "Thanks for your help, Juvia, but as you can see, I do, in fact, have a boyfriend, so, sorry."

The woman named Juvia simply waved a hand. "It's fine, Gray-sama, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she laughed shakily. "I just thought you were trying to get rid of me."

Gray chuckled slightly as Natsu stood awkwardly watching the exchange. Juvia nodded respectfully to them before walking away.

"My brother Lyon is single!" Gray called after her, and she laughed before waving at Gray and Natsu and returning to her friends.

Gray sighed in relief, before explaining to Natsu. "Sorry, she's really nice and she's a good friend but I'm just not interested in her in that way, so thanks for covering for me."

Natsu noticed they were still holding hands and had no desire to change this. He blushed slightly. "No problem. Th-thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," Gray said with a smile. "What's your name by the way?"

Natsu realised he probably should have mentioned that. "Hehe, uh, Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray responded, and Natsu was jealous of how smoothly he could talk to strangers. "So Natsu, uh, are you even into guys, or did I just throw you under the queer bus?"

Natsu laughed. "Guys. Exclusively."

"Oh!" Gray's face lit up. "Then, wanna dance?"

In the following years, Natsu would deny that he had furiously blushed as he agreed.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves in the middle of the dance floor, very close. Not in the _how-much-can-we-grind-in-public-before-it's-considered-actual-sex_ kind of close that was so common of night clubs, but in the _holy-shit-he's-cute-and-he's-nice-and-I-wanna-be-near-him_ kind of close, which was far more special.

" 'Cool For The Summer' is the song of our first dance? Not as romantic as it could be," Natsu pouted, swaying slightly with his hands on Gray's hips, his thumbs stroking circles on Gray's bare skin above his dark jeans.

Gray raised an eyebrow. " _First_ dance? As in, implying more to follow?"

Natsu simply shrugged. "You'd be a pretty bad boyfriend if you didn't keep dancing with me."

Gray smiled.

"And hanging out with me."

Gray started to lean in.

"And dating me."

Gray opened his mouth.

"And kissing me."

All the confirmation Gray needed.

The two kissed as the world moved slowly around them. It was passionate, and affectionate, but... brief.

"YEAH! GET SOME!"

The two broke apart with a jump at the loud yelling.

"SEX HIM UP REAL GOOD NATSU!"

The pinkette in question covered his face with his hands when he realised Lucy and the boy she had left with had seen that.

"YOU GOT THIS DRAGNEEL! THAT'S MY BOY!" the far drunker than earlier Lucy continued shouting at him, despite the maybe two metres between them. She no doubt believed Natsu invaluably appreciated her support.

Gray was struggling to restrain his laughter at this point. "Friend of yours?" he asked Natsu teasingly.

Before Natsu could respond, the boy with Lucy had offered his two cents. "WEAR PROTECTION GRAY, THIS ONE'S A CUTIE!"

Gray flushed scarlet, and Natsu snickered. "A friend of yours?" he echoed.

"Fuck off Loke!" Gray roared, but Lucy and Loke had vanished into the crowd, many of whom were now looking at Natsu and Gray in amusement.

Gray leaned towards Natsu. "Wanna get outta here?"

" _Please_."

Gray smirked. "My place or yours?" he asked, hoping to get another adorably bashful reaction from Natsu. He was let down when Natsu looked at him fiercely.

"Whichever's closer."

Scratch that. Not a let down. This works too.


End file.
